Forum:Beer hand
250 px|right|thumb|Bij is dit de zogenaamde Beer hand, zeer slechte kaarten Welkom in café Beer hand! In dit café is het zeer gezellig vertoeven, hier is het altijd gezellig en wordt er volop gekletst over sport. Het kan gaan over voetbal, wielrennen, schaatsen etc. Verder zal het ook gaan over poker, zoals de naam van het café al aangeeft. De Beer hand (72o) is de slechts mogelijke beginhand in poker (en) Hand bijnamen op texasholdem-poker.com. Verder kun je er ook een biertje bij drinken en dan zijn we terug bij het beginsel van een café. Sponsoring Om meer klanten naar het café te lokken en misschien meer inwoners in de Sportwijk te krijgen, is het café subsponsor van voetbalclub FC Libertaneza. Ook is het café hoofdsponsor van wielerclub Amore e Vita. Het is ook sponsor van het LOIS en het sponsort ook de Wielrenbond door de Beer hand Tour. Discussies Oefenwedstrijd FC Libertaneza - FC Feth Wat vonden jullie van deze (ongeplande) oefenwedstrijd, die in een 4-0 voor FC Libertaneza eindigde? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 17:23 (UTC) : Ik vond het een mooie (hoezo partijdig?) partij, ik ben wel voor redelijk veel oefenwedstrijden (staat mooi op Pietro Alberto Franzoi etc.). 4 jun 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::Ik ben niet tegen oefenwedstrijden, maar wel tegen ongeplande, zomaar uit het niets :p. en tsja helaas is FC Libertaneza nog onverslagen, :( ;p Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 17:43 (UTC) :::Het was niet helemaal ongepland toch, ik had het er gedurende de week nog een paar keer over. Maar als jij het lastig vond, sorry, de volgende keer wordt het eerder aangegeven. (het is trouwens ook vervelend dat die vente niet online komt) :::Ik hoop dat FC Libertaneza ook in de Beker van Libertas ongeslagen blijft, maar ze zullen wel precies dan hun eerste nederlaag lijden :P 4 jun 2007 18:54 (UTC) ::::Zeker weten :p. In de finale worden ze afgemaakt, door mijn club :p. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:55 (UTC) :::::En o ja, dit blijft tussen ons (niet dus), Feth moest in een 3-4-3-opstelling spelen (*stom, stom, stom) want Dimitri wilde in een 3-3-4-opstelling, maar dat kon niet. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::::Voor zover ik wist, speelde FC Feth 4-3-3, dat stond ten minste op de clubpagina. Misschien dat jij een mail kreeg, ofzo, maar ik vond het ook al zo raar dat ze met vier aanvallers speelden. :P Misschien wordt het daarom zaterdag ook wel moeilijker. ::::::Trouwens, ga jij van het weekend nog oefenen tegen Olympia? 4 jun 2007 19:03 (UTC) :::::::Misschien wel, of tegen jou (revanche). Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:07 (UTC) :Oke, woensdag of donderdag oefenen? Of die week erna? 4 jun 2007 19:10 (UTC) ::Donderdag kan misschien, woensdag niet (tennis, wedstrijd Roemenië-Slovenië :p) op donderdag heb ik niet zo heel erg veel tijd, maar ik kan het proberen? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::We kunnen het ook een week uitstellen, als jij dat liever hebt. Bovendien hoeft het niet zo uitgebreid, he? Als ik van te voren mijn wissels doorgeef dan komt het denk ik wel goed. Als er iets heel raars gebeurt, kun je dat dan wel zeggen op msn, ofzo. 4 jun 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::::Weet je wat, donderdag kan het wel gwn hoor. Rond 9 uur ok? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::::Oke afgesproken, zet jij het deze keer weer klaar, of doe ik het? 4 jun 2007 20:01 (UTC) Let op, morgen heb je een wedstrijd he. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:24 (UTC) Prijzen: oa. SPORT Ik en Joeri reiken vanaf heden de prestigieuze Eagle Star Awards uit. Deze prijzen bestaan in uiteenlopende categorieën, van Wetenschap over Sociaal tot Literatuur. Natuurlijk: ook sport! Én ze kunnen aan afbeeldingen, artikels en personen uitgereikt worden. Iedereen kan per categorie een kandidaat nomineren, wat in totaal 30 nominaties oplevert. Het is totaal vrijblijvend, en het is ook goed om gewoon voor een of twee categorieën te nomineren. Iedereen is uitgenodigd, begin september is de uitreiking! 16 aug 2007 14:06 (UTC) Nieuw leven In het kader van de sportactiviteiten deze zomer heb ik dit forum weer tot leven laten komen. Hier kunnen we praten om bijv. dingen over de nieuwe voetbalcompetitie vast te stellen etc. 4 jul 2008 18:49 (UTC) : Morgenavond om 8 uur oefenmatch FC Libertaneza - FC Muntegu? Morgen dan nog een ploegopstelling en tenuetjes maken en dan ben ik klaar. -- 4 jul 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::Perfect. Zal morgen ook zo'n artikel (zoals bij het EK op Wikipedia) aanmaken, voorbeschouwing en alles. 4 jul 2008 18:56 (UTC) :::Maken we voor elke wedstrijd een subpagina van de Libertaanse Voetbalbond of hoe gaan we dat doen? -- 4 jul 2008 19:03 (UTC) ::::Iedere wedstrijd een aparte pagina? Zoals op Wikipedia.. zoek maar op (EK). 4 jul 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::::Ik zou alle wedstrijden gewoon hier verslaan.Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:12 (UTC) :::::: Kan, maar ik denk dat het al gauw heel druk gaat worden, en onoverzichtelijk. 4 jul 2008 19:13 (UTC) :::::::Daar hebben we archieven voor.Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:16 (UTC) ::::::::Maar wat doen we dan met al deze discussies hier? Ik vrees dat het allemaal door elkaar gaat lopen. 4 jul 2008 19:18 (UTC) ::::::::: 1 wedstrijd is een hoofdstuk, en dan 3 subhoofdstukken voorbeschouwing, wdstrijd en nabeschouwing. Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:21 (UTC) :::::::::: OK, voor die oefenwedstrijd is het goed. Maar voor de League denk ik dat we nog naar een andere oplossing moeten zoeken. 4 jul 2008 19:31 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik doe voorbeschouwingen en verloop van wedstrijd altijd op de pagina zelf Greenday2 5 jul 2008 06:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::Laten we het zo doen: bij officiële toernooien en competities maken we altijd aparte pagina's aan, bij oefenwedstrijden doen we het gewoon hier. 5 jul 2008 10:03 (UTC) Wielerorganisatoren Zijn er vrijwilligers om te helpen met het organiseren van de Ronde van Libertas? :) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 11:00 (UTC) : Niet echt, maar ik wil wel een aparte wielerwedstrijd organiseren. Le Tour de Muntegu ofzo -- 5 jul 2008 11:25 (UTC) ::Ik wil zeker helpen, als die meedoet aan de Alpha Cycling Tour Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:01 (UTC) Oefenwedstrijd FC Libertaneza-FC Muntegu 20:00 uur Niet aan dit gedeelte zitten aub Voorbeschouwing Welkom vandaag bij Primu! Straks wordt hier de oefenwedstrijd tussen FC Libertaneza en FC Muntegu live uitgezonden om 20:00 uur vanuit Victoria. John, wat denk je dat het voor een wedstrijd gaat worden? "Het zal alle mooie verwachtingen gaan waarmaken. Ik ben er helemaal van overtuigd dat we zullen gaan genieten van deze wedstrijd. Het zijn allebei topploegen die zeer aanvallend spelen. Toch is FC Muntegu compleet nieuw voor ons. Een van de weinige dingen die we erover weten is dat Muntegu Holding er miljoenen in geïnvesteerd heeft om verschillende talenten aan te trekken en dus een waardig team neer te zetten. FC Libertaneza echter heeft in Libertas al een uitstekende reputatie en staat bekend als een ploeg die leuk speelt en veel scoort. Én is Libertaneza nog altijd ongeslagen. Maar bij hen is er de laatste maanden wel heel veel veranderd. Ze hebben een andere directie, ze zijn naar Victoria verhuisd en maar liefst 11 spelers zijn vertrokken. Ze waren genoodzaakt om 12 nieuwe spelers aan te trekken. Het Libertanese trainingsduo heeft al gezegd om van deze oefenwedstrijd gebruik te maken om veel nieuwe spelers uit te proberen. Kortom, een interessante pot en tevens een uitstekend opwarmertje voor de komende Wli! League, voor zowel beide teams als voor heel Libertas om de stemming er weer in te brengen, na een voetballoos jaar." Dank je wel, John! Laten we nog een paar dingen opnoemen die leuk zijn om vooraf te weten. *Libertaneza is alweer de derde club in een jaar tijd die zich in Victoria heeft gevestigd en het Victoria Stadion als basis gebruikt. Dit wordt echter de eerste gehouden voetbalwedstrijd in het stadion. *Beide ploegen hebben een paar weken geleden een Libertaanse topkeeper gecontracteerd. Langhout gaat het Munteguaanse doel verdedigen en aan Victoriaanse zijde staat Janssen, de keeper van het nationale elftal die teruggekeerd is van een Adlibitaans avontuur. *Verder zullen we na deze wedstrijd weten of de Victorianen de ex-Wikistadse club écht zo goedgezind zijn. *Ook wordt vanavond duidelijk of MH al dat geld juist geïnvesteerd heeft. Dit was de voorbeschouwing, en dan gaan we nu over naar Victoria, waar deze topper op het punt staat om te gaan beginnen. We wensen u veel kijkplezier. Opstellingen In de basis bij FC Libertaneza staan: Coach selecteerde voor FC Muntegu volgende ploeg: right|100px :1 Mick Langhout (Keeper) :2 Norbert Binnendijk (Laatste man) :3 Mark Van Oppen (Linksachter) :4 Jan Van Oppen (Rechtsachter) :5 Jan Reindes (Centrale verdediger) :6 Lars Boschman (Linkse middenvelder) :8 Miles Coltrane (Rechtse middenvelder) :9 João Carlos Senna (Centrale middenvelder) :10 Hernan Manuel Vilas (Centrale middenvelder) :11 Stef Joosens (Linkse aanvaller) :12 John Smith (Rechtse aanvaller) Binnen deze ploeg wordt er van Senna en Vilas verwacht dat ze voor de nodige creativiteit zorgen op het middenveld. Daarnaast kunner er door de broertjes Van Oppen, Boschman en Coltrane via de flanken doelkansen gecreëerd worden. De rest van de ploeg zit op de bank. Gegevens Uitslag ;Spel *gelijkspel ;Score - *2-2 ;Doelpunten door *Libertaneza ** Tominho *** 61ste minuut *** Schot ** van Velthoven *** 66ste minuut *** Intikker *Muntegu ** Vilas *** 35ste minuut *** Kopbal ** Senna *** 26ste minuut *** Schot ;Balbezit *Muntegu - 42% *Libertaneza - 58% ;Corners *12 corners **5 corners Libertaneza **7 corners Muntegu ;Overtredingen *9 overtredingen **4 overtredingen door Libertaneza **5 overtredingen door Muntegu ;Gele kaarten *3 gele kaarten **1 gele kaart Libertaneza ***Fehér ****1ste minuut **2 gele kaarten Muntegu ***Vilas ****84ste minuut ***Coltrane ****71ste minuut ;Rode kaarten *Geen ;Blessures *Geen ;Schoten *23 schoten **12 schoten Libertaneza **11 schoten Muntegu ;Schoten op doel *4 schoten Libertaneza *5 schoten Muntegu ;Buitenspel *3 maal buitenspel **1 Libertaneza **2 Muntegu Verslag De aftrap is genomen en Muntegu zet de Victorianen meteen onder druk. In de eerste minuut valt al een gele kaart voor Fehér die de Munteguaan Joosens alleen tackelend kon stoppen. In de eerste helft komt Libertaneza nauwelijks aan de bal. Wel probeerde leider Bartelds zijn team een beetje op te fleuren, maar bijna alle aanvallen mislukken aan Libertanese zijde. Libertaneza komt niet onder de druk vandaan en Coltrane ontsnapt op de flank, geeft voor en Senna volleyed hem ongelooflijk mooi in de rechterbovenhoek van Janssens doel: 0-1. Kortom, een wereldgoal. Het spel veranderd niet en Muntegu domineert op alle posities en creëert creatieve aanvallen. Smith loopt op maar Binnendijk kan de bal nog maar net uittikken. Corner. Senna neemt een mooie indraaiende corner en bij de tweede paal, ongedekt, staat Vilas die... goal! Een simpele kopbal van Vilas die hem rustig en ervaren inkopt, stomme verdedigingsfout die de 0-2 bezorgt voor Muntegu. Na de pauze keert het tij. Blijkbaar wisten Bob en Alexandru hun team een beetje op te peppen, want Libertaneza begint te spelen. Er ontstaan verschillende kansen via de flanken, maar echt dichtbij het doel komen ze niet. Op een gegeven moment loopt Tominho op en na een akka schiet hij van 20 meter afstand de bal snoeihard in de linkerbenedenhoek, een Braziliaans kunstje: 1-2. De Victoriaanse club krijgt meer moed en opent het offensief. Er ontstaan levensgevaarlijke aanvallen die de ervaren Binnendijk en Langhout maar net kunnen stoppen. Het lijkt wel of de rest van de Munteguaanse verdediging stat te slapen. Een paar minuten later geeft Bartelds voor, en v. Velthoven tikt de bal droog in de hoek: 2-2. Er ontstaat frustratie aan Munteguaanse zijde en er vallen twee gele kaarten. Libertaneza blijft druk zetten, maar is niet krachtig genoeg om de verdediging nog eens te overmeesteren. In de blessuretijd krijgt Muntegu nog een ongelooflijk grote kans. Na een afstandschot van Vilas komt de bal -onhoudbaar- op de paal. De scheids fluit af en de wedstrijd eindigt in 2-2. Libertaneza blijft ongeslagen en Muntegu heeft een prachtig debuut gehad. Discussie Dit is het gedeelte voor toeschouwers, waar ze tijdens de wedstrijd of in de pauze gezellig kunnen kletsen over de wedstrijd. 5 jul 2008 15:23 (UTC) : Primu? Je hebt geluk, 2 dagen later en het was niet waar geweest hoor. Ga mijn opstelling meteen plaatsen, gaat wel gewoon een lijst zijn vermits ik de tijd nog niet heb gehad om het zo professioneel te doen. -- 5 jul 2008 15:28 (UTC) :: :S 5 jul 2008 15:29 (UTC) Wie is John? -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 15:27 (UTC) :John Echelbert ;), zie het artikel dat ik nu ga terugzetten. Een belangrijke presentator bij Primu. 5 jul 2008 15:28 (UTC) thumb|250px|K'zen der helemaal klaar voor, hoewel het gedaan is... :P [[Gebruiker:Greenday2|Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:37 (UTC)]] ::Ah ok :-) -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 15:28 (UTC) Wat zijn al die getallekes? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:08 (UTC) :Moet je eerst Libertaanse voetbalbond lezen. 5 jul 2008 18:12 (UTC) Hup Hup Libertaneza, jmmr dat het gelijkspel is, ach ja beter dan verliezen.... Ben zo te zien de eenige kijker XD Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:18 (UTC) :Nee, ik zat lekker alleen in de Wiense Kalle in Skeenth naar de wedstrijd te kijken :) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:22 (UTC) ::Goed, dat je bent gekomen, kunne we samen pintje pakken, het gelijkspel verderdrinken Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:29 (UTC) :::Hebbe ze hier Limburgs bier :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:30 (UTC) Die goede oude jonge Bob is een echte topscoorder :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:25 (UTC) :Heeft me een half uur geduurd. :S 5 jul 2008 18:29 (UTC) ::... Je vais (=ik zie?) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:31 (UTC) En ik vond mijn plaatje (dass ausgewischt ist) al vaag... --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:39 (UTC) :Vaag, is dat geen Hollands? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:41 (UTC) ::Nee, 't komt uit 't latijn voor zover ik weet :S In Limburg zeggen ze ougoetböllendj (letterl. ooguitbollend) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:42 (UTC) ::: Tis wel een stille wedstrijd :( Ik wil trouwens een nieuwe richting in de topsportschool, Hooliganisme, hoemeer je de "arm der wet" schaadt, hoe meer ik ze sponsor :) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:46 (UTC) ::::Was een spannende wedstrijd hoor :D. Lees het verslag maar. 5 jul 2008 18:47 (UTC) :::::greenday2: :S, bucurestean: en eenzaam :'( --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:48 (UTC) ::::::"en hij criëert creatieve kansen" :P Struikelde hierover tijdens het lezen... Jmmr dat die van Muntegu zo stil zijn, nu kan ik geen boel zoeken Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:50 (UTC) :::::::N'ogja, in Limburg is 't al kwart op nege, dus ik ga maar 's richting de koelkast om half tien waar vers ingekochte drank ligt. --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:51 (UTC) ::::::::Kan dit prachtig portretfototje niet op de pagina van FC Libertaneza zetten onder kopje 'iets te hevige supporter die zich verdrink in het Hollands Flutjesbier' Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:56 (UTC) :::::::::Mooie wedstrijd, een klassieker is geboren... -- Bob I 5 jul 2008 18:54 (UTC) ::::::::::Idd ;) 5 jul 2008 18:56 (UTC) :::::::::::Bob, ben je niet moe van je wedstrijd? :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mss een interview? :D 5 jul 2008 18:59 (UTC) :::::::::::::Is goed, als coach of als speler? -- Bob I 5 jul 2008 19:00 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hmm.. maakt niks uit ;). Eerste en laatste vraag: wat vond jij het voor een wedstrijd? 5 jul 2008 19:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Qua wedstrijd was het een lust voor het oog. In de 2de helft waren wij het beste, waar we ook mijn doelpunt aan te danken hebben. Het was spannend tot de laatste minuut, een echte klassieker. Ik verheug me op de volgende keer. -- Bob I 5 jul 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Danke schön, Herr. Je zult straks in De Gazet staan ;) 5 jul 2008 19:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Misschien dan tegen FC Olympia spelen? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 19:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::FC Olympia dan tegen Muntegu of Skeenth. Ze hebben het hard nodig voor het klassement (en ik wil niet nog verder zakken ;)) 5 jul 2008 19:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Alexandru, je kunt ook iets over de rebelse supporters schrijven, zie afbeelding:ikzelf ;) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Nu ben je precies Dmitri met zijn rebelse dinges daar :P Greenday2 5 jul 2008 19:09 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Haha :D Raak aangeschoten van t bier hier :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Jullie zijn best wel grappig. Mss ga ik straks verkopen hier (jammie jammie jammie) 5 jul 2008 19:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Ik flaaj en sjuumke trèkke of limburgs bier zoals, wiekse wètte, gólpener, alfa, kèrstóffel, brandj etc. --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:15 (UTC) Ok volgende week woensdag Fc Libertaneza-Fc Olympia. -- Bob I 5 jul 2008 19:09 (UTC) :Nenenenene, w8 w8, we moeten hoog in het klassement blijven voor de League. Laat hen tegen elkaar strijden, Skeenth en Muntegu moeten nog in het klassement zien te komen. 5 jul 2008 19:12 (UTC) ::Geanen geleuter ik daag ulder uit GR Wij (lees wij, versta de spelers, ik hou mij bezig met hen uit te schelden of motiveren noem het oe ge het wilt) verslaan ulder me 1 been! Greenday2 5 jul 2008 19:15 (UTC) :::Nu even serieus :D. Muntegu moet nog 1 wedstrijd spelen verplicht en Skeenth moet binnen no-time 2 tegenstanders vinden. Daag hén uit, kun je ten minste winnen (t zijn newbies) 5 jul 2008 19:17 (UTC) :::Roewig, drink wat ulezeiver, slechts 50% alcohol (best lekker, maar na een glaas moes ik al käöke :P) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:17 (UTC) ::::Ik daag iedereen die wilt uit. FC Skeenth? -- Bob I 5 jul 2008 19:19 (UTC) ::::(na bwc)Sukkel :D. Kga een Libertaans biermerk oprichten.. twas iets met de Ciobanu-clan in Piatra (ff opzoeken) 5 jul 2008 19:19 (UTC) :::::Doe er wat vergif in voor onze beste vrienden ;) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:20 (UTC) Wel typisch dat juist Maarten niet durft te komen naar deze wedstrijd :P 5 jul 2008 19:22 (UTC) :Haha :P Jonges, ik ga maar eens terug naar "Mäöres". Krijg zin in echt bier ;) Hajje! :D --OWTB 5 jul 2008 19:24 (UTC) ::Ah, hij wou wel mar k'zen hem tegengekomen in een buskotteken, en ja, ge kent da hé, 'supporters'onder mekaar :P Greenday2 5 jul 2008 19:25 (UTC) Mededeling *Skeenth moet nog 2 wedstrijden spelen om mee te kunnen doen aan de Wli! League. *Muntegu nog 1 wedstrijd. Mijn voorstel: *Muntegu en Skeenth tegen elkaar *Skeenth tegen Civitesse/Olympia Wat denken jullie ervan? Btw wil Tsjoby sponsor worden van de Wli! League ;) 6 jul 2008 17:28 (UTC) :Skeeth speelt tegen FC Olympia, tenzij ze natuurlijk niet durven :P Greenday2 6 jul 2008 17:29 (UTC) ::Mss een bericht laten op Marks op (Overleg gebruiker:Markvondeegel) 6 jul 2008 17:31 (UTC) FC Skeenth vs. FC Muntegu wiu Voorbeschouwing Welkom op Primu voor weeral een spannende oefenwedstrijd tussen 2 Libertaanse voetbalploegen. De eerste ploeg is FC Skeenth. Deze jonge ploeg heeft nog geen enkele wedstrijd gespeeld maar bezit toch een ervaren kern. Wat wel opvalt is dat zij hoofdzakelijk buitenlandse spelers hebben aangetrokken, voornamelijk Vreelanders. Dit in tegenstelling tot onze andere ploeg van vanavond, FC Muntegu. Zij bezitten immers een brede kern bestaande uit hoofdzakelijk jonge Libertanen. FC Muntegu speelt met exact dezelfde kern als tegen FC Libertaneza. Een van de verklaringen hiervoor kan zijn dat FC Muntegu afgelopen weekend verrassend goed gespeeld heeft tegen de Victorianen. Waarschijnlijk zal dit de kern blijven tijdens de Wli! League, maar er wordt wel verwacht dat er vanavond nieuwe spelers het veld zullen betreden tijdens de 2e helft. Opstellingen De opstelling van FC Skeenth. Uûtlieg by desem apstiellinge: Mit dem altem wertreewdem Rugge in dem doêl, ist d'r jüt toêlth. 't Drieluûk Sølkens - Hjørservelt - Enterberje. Weil Huusbruuk jeblesseert ist mût Oudberghen him werfange. J. Konge vor dem safety. Emden as apstieper. Tummers mût Hop Wildeke werfange nah se wertriek. Van Beilkrenge bies Staenevelt kæn goôd mit Hjørservelt co-orporiere. L. Konge as introducent en Enescu as gülther. Coach selecteerde voor FC Muntegu volgende ploeg: right|100px :1 Mick Langhout (Keeper) :2 Norbert Binnendijk (Laatste man) :3 Mark Van Oppen (Linksachter) :4 Jan Van Oppen (Rechtsachter) :5 Jan Reindes (Centrale verdediger) :6 Lars Boschman (Linkse middenvelder) :8 Miles Coltrane (Rechtse middenvelder) :9 João Carlos Senna (Centrale middenvelder) :10 Hernan Manuel Vilas (Centrale middenvelder) :11 Stef Joosens (Linkse aanvaller) :12 John Smith (Rechtse aanvaller) Binnen deze ploeg wordt er van Senna en Vilas verwacht dat ze voor de nodige creativiteit zorgen op het middenveld. Daarnaast kunner er door de broertjes Van Oppen, Boschman en Coltrane via de flanken doelkansen gecreëerd worden. De rest van de ploeg zit op de bank. Na de rust zullen er 3 wissels gebeuren. De opstelling bij de eerste 2 wissels blijft hetzelfde, bij de 3e wissel wordt op omgeschakeld naar een 4-3-3. Mokoena zal dan Coltrane vervangen en zal doorschuiven naar de aanval zodat er nog 3 middenvelders over blijven: Peeters, Senna & Vilas. Gegevens Discussies Ok, ik zal de wedstrijd gaan simuleren in een secondje :D 9 jul 2008 18:16 (UTC) :Succes :-) -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 18:17 (UTC) ::Lol, die Vreêlanders zijn toch zulke bofkonten he :P 9 jul 2008 18:24 (UTC) :::Gelijkspel? -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 18:26 (UTC) Referenties